Lee's Group (Video Game)
Lee's Group, or also known as the Motel Survivors, is a survivor group formed in Season 1 of Telltale's ''The Walking Dead''. It was previously led by Lilly until her disappearance after she unleashes her rage for her father's death, by killing Carley/Doug. As a result of these events, the leadership pass on briefly to Kenny until his mental breakout after the loss of his family and consequently the group was led by Lee Everett until his death. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" When the outbreak occurred, convicted killer Lee Everett met a young girl named Clementine who had been separated from her parents after the incident, Lee decided look after her in the mean time. Lee and Clementine meet Shawn Greene and are taken to his family's farm for refuge. While at the farm Lee and Clementine meet a man named Kenny, his wife Katjaa, and their child, Kenny Jr. (nicknamed Duck). While Shawn is fortifying the fence to protect the farm, Duck accidentally runs a tractor on Shawn's foot as walkers are reaching for both of them. Kenny and Lee (Determinant) save Duck from being bitten, but are unable to save Shawn. Shawn's father, Hershel kicks out everyone from his farm, blaming Kenny and Lee (Determinant) for his son's death. Kenny agrees to drive Lee and Clementine to Macon so Lee could find his family. When Kenny's truck runs out of gas for his truck they are cornered by walkers until a group stationed at Lee's family's Drugstore saves them. Two members of the group, Lilly and her father, Larry, reprimand Carley and Glenn for putting their lives at risk to save complete strangers, but responds that they couldn't leave other people to die. Larry notices that Duck has been covered in walker muck and is most likely bitten, Kenny and Lee (Determinant) claim that Duck wasn't bitten and are proven right when Katjaa reveals Duck received no bite from his close encounter. Larry soon loses his temper and suffers from serious chest pain due to his heart condition. Lee agrees to help find Lilly pills for her father's heart condition. Glenn goes off to get gas for Kenny's truck. Carley reveals to know that Lee killed a state senator who was sleeping with his wife, but agrees to keep it a secret for the benefit of Clementine. (Determinant) Lee can learn from Lilly that his parents were already dead when she mentions that Larry had moved a old couple from the office. Lee finds his brother, who has reanimated as a walker under a fallen lamp post. Realizing that his brother has the keys to the pharmacy, Lee kills him and finds the keys. When Lilly and Lee uses the keys to enter the pharmacy, they trigger an alarm which causes walkers to be drawn and attack the group. Lee can either save Carley or Doug from being devoured by walkers, but leave the other to die. As the group leaves the Pharmacy, Larry punches Lee in the face and leaves him to be killed by walkers until Kenny returns and saves Lee from being devoured. Glenn decides to leave and go back to Atlanta in order to find his friends leaving the others at the motel. Larry reveals that the reason he tried to kill Lee was because he was also aware of Lee's status as a convicted murderer and threatens to reveal it to the others if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine on Lee's watch. The group decides to make the Motel as their sanctuary until the military solves the problem with the walkers. The group discovers a man named Mark alone in an air force base, having managed to lock himself inside one of the commissary storage closets when the base was overrun. Since he had access to the commissary supplies as a result, Lilly allowed him to stay due to him having food. "Starved For Help" After three months of survival, the commissary food had been nearly depleted with the group's situation becoming even more dire. Lee, Kenny and Mark stumble upon a teacher and two of his high-school students while hunting for food. The teacher, David Parker's leg was caught in a bear trap with no release latch. Lee can either leave Mr. Parker behind or try to save him by cutting his leg free of the trap. If Lee cuts off Mr. Parker's leg, one of the student's Travis vomits out of disgust without noticing a walker behind him and gets devoured. If Lee doesn't cut Mr. Parker free, Travis will reach for Mark's gun for safety and gets shot by accident. Lee, Kenny and Mark return to the Motor Inn and are chastised by Lilly and Larry for bringing more mouths to feed. Kenny responds that Lilly isn't their dictator because she rations the food. After the argument is over Lilly gives Lee the remaining food, but warns him that there isn't enough for everyone. After Lee gives food to the people he chooses Katjaa tells Kenny and Lee that David/Travis didn't make it. As Lee and Katjaa discuss what will happen to the other high-school student David/Travis re-animates as a walker and tries to kill Katjaa and Lee. Fortunately Lee saves Katjaa and is saved by either Larry/Mark axing the walker in the head or by Carley shooting the walker in the head. Kenny yells at the Student, Ben for not telling the group his friend was bitten. Ben explains to the group that is isn't the bite that causes people to turn and that if the brain isn't damaged a person will turn no matter how they die. After discovering this horrible realization, The group is greeted by Brothers Andrew and Danny St. John. The brothers explain that their farm is protected by an electric fence powered by a generated that runs on gas and are willing to trade a few gallons of gas in exchange for food. (Determinant) If Lee refuses the deal the others will make a 7 out of 1 vote to agree with the deal. As promised the St. Johns give the group some food in exchange for gas. When the brothers' mother, Brenda St. John, reveals their last cow has become sick, Mark tells the St. Johns how Katjaa is a veterinarian and can help the cow with the St. Johns offering to have a big dinner with the group. Lee and Mark agree to help getting walker husks off the electric fence and are ambushed a group of bandits shooting Mark in the shoulder with an arrow. Lee and Mark manage to escape the bandits and back to the farm. The St. Johns reveal that they made a deal with the bandits to give them food so they would stop attacking. Danny and Lee find what they think is one of the bandit's camps and find a mentally ill woman who claims to know about what Danny does, but is shot by either Lee or Danny before she can elaborate. As the group prepare to eat dinner, Lee sneaks upstairs and finds Mark with his legs chopped off. Mark tells Lee that it was the brothers that amputated him and warns him not to eat dinner as his legs were the main course. Lee runs down and stops the others from taking another bite of Mark's legs and reveals that the St. Johns were cannibals. The St. Johns puts everyone except Katjaa and Duck in a meat locker so they can eat them. Larry who's infuriated over eating human meat bangs on the door, demanding to be let out, but this triggers Larry to have another heart attack. While Lilly tries to resuscitate Larry, Kenny is afraid that Larry will re-animate and kill the others. Lee can either help Kenny kill Larry or help Lilly try to save Larry, regardless Kenny will use a salt lick to smash Larry's head in. With the threat of Larry turning gone Lee uses one of Larry's coins to loosen the screws on an air conditioner and have Clementine crawl through and unlock the door from the outside. With the group now being free they put Danny's leg in a bear trap and is determinately impaled by Lee with a pitch fork. After dealing with Danny, Lee finds Katjaa held at gunpoint by Brenda. as Brenda moves her and Katjaa upstairs Brenda is grabbed by a re-animated Mark, freeing Katjaa from her grasp. Andrew holds Duck at gun point and shoots at Kenny, Lee manages to beat Andrew down after managing to stop Andrew from trying to electrocute him with the fence with or without Lilly's help. As Lee is finished beating Andrew, Lee is about to leave, but Andrew demands that Lee finish what he started. Lee can either ignore Andrew's cry to kill him or kill him by pushing him in the electric fence or shooting Andrew to death. After leaving the farm, the group venture back to the motel and find an abandoned station wagon with food and supplies. Clementine will point out that the wagon must belong to someone and shouldn't take it. Lee can either support Clementine's decision or agree with the group on taking the supplies, greatly affecting Clementine's view on Lee. "Long Road Ahead" The Motel Survivors continued to live in the motel while scavenging for supplies in town while fending off attacks from bandits for a couple of weeks. One day, the bandits attacked again after it was discovered someone was slipping them supplies and it was overrun with walkers, forcing them to flee in the RV. Along the way, Lilly continually pushes for answers as to who was slipping supplies to the bandits and in her rage she kills Carley/Doug. After that, Lilly is either left on the side of the road or brought back into the RV in handcuffs while Ben guards her. Kenny and Katjaa reveal to Lee that Duck was bitten and decide to leave it until they find somewhere safe to deal with it while on their way to Savannah. They eventually come across a train and meet a homeless man living in it. Later, they launched this train and continued the rest of the way to Savannah. After Katjaa and Duck's deaths, they met a man and his girlfriend. They help clear some wreckage blocking the train and they all head to Savannah together. "Around Every Corner" When they got into Savannah, they get trapped in a zombie trap which were Church bells rung by a mysterious girl and Chuck was killed in the trap while the rest of the survivors found a mansion to hole up in. After, Kenny and Lee went out to find a boat where they encountered the girl who introduced herself as Molly after she almost killed Lee when if it wasn't for the interference by Clementine. But just then they trapped by a group of walkers and Kenny, Clementine and Molly climbed up to the fire escape, but Lee had to jump into the sewer just to escape where he encounters a group exiled from Crawford. This group's two members; Vernon and Brie, came back to the mansion with Lee to help Omid. After, the group came up with a plan to sneak into Crawford and steal their supplies, they agreed with the plan and decided to wait until night. When they entered Crawford, they learned that the place was overrun and collect all the supplies needed to fix the boat. While escaping the abandoned school, if Lee doesn't help Ben, he could die by falling off the top of Crawford bell tower and being devoured by zombies. Later, Vernon betrays the survivors by stealing the boat along his fellow Cancer Group survivors. "No Time Left" After Crawford's expedition Molly decides to leave the group to survive for herself and Vernon decides to get back to his group, Clementine was kidnapped by a strange man. Lee (who was recently bitten), Kenny, Omid, Christa and Ben start to find her. But, if he was saved in the previous episode, Ben died by falling from a mansion balcony and getting impaled through the abdomen (Determinant) and Kenny disappear and is presumed dead (if Ben is still alive, he'll be trapped in an alley surrounded of walkers, else, he'll apparently sacrifice himself to save Christa from an infested warehouse). Lee, Omid and Christa came upon the Marsh House, but got separated and Lee decided to risk it and walk through the herd and continue alone to find her. He finds her and the strange man in a room and confront the latter, who seems to know him, reminding all his choices through the game. As the strange man is killed either by Lee or Clementine, the remaining two members of the group left the Marsh House by covering themselves in a walker's guts. In the end, Lee died and Clementine is left alone before she is found and taken in by Christa and Omid. Members *Kenny (Former Leader, Supply Runner) *Clementine *Christa *''Omid'' *''Lee Everett'' (Former Leader, Supply Runner) *''Ben Paul'' (Lookout) *''Duck'' *''Katjaa'' (Medic) *''Doug'' (Mechanic) *''Carley'' (Guard) *''Brie'' (Temporary) *''Charles'' *''Larry'' (Fortifier) *''Mark'' (Supply Runner, Fortifier) Formerly *Lilly (Former Leader, Head of Rations, Lookout) *Glenn (Supply Runner) *Molly *''Vernon'' (Temporary) Deaths *Mark - Both legs amputated by the St. John family and later dies from blood loss. (Alive) *Larry - Head crushed with a salt lick by Kenny after suffering from a heart attack. (Before Possible Reanimation) *Kenny Jr. - Bitten by a walker. (Caused) Either shot in the head by Lee or Kenny before reanimation, or is left to turn. *Katjaa - Self-inflicted gunshot to the head. (Suicide) *Doug - Either devoured by walkers or is accidentally shot in the back of the head by Lilly. *Carley - Either devoured by walkers or is shot through the cheek by Lilly. *Charles - Self-inflicted gunshot to the head to prevent reanimation when attacked by walkers. (Suicide, To Prevent Reanimation) *Brie - Devoured by walkers. (Alive) Chopped in the head by Lee or is shot in the head by Omid. (Zombified) *Ben Paul - Fell from the top of the Crawford bell tower and is devoured by walkers, or falls from the mansion balcony, gets impaled by a metal bar, and is later shot by Kenny out of mercy. *Lee Everett - Bitten by a walker. (Caused) Either shot in the head by Clementine to prevent reanimation or is left to turn. *Vernon - Unknown cause. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this group has killed: *Sandra (Zombified) *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *B. Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) *David Parker (Zombified, Determinant) *Travis (Zombified, Determinant) *Jolene (Determinant) *Larry (Before Reanimation) *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Brenda St. John (Alive, Caused) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Tess (Indirectly Caused) *Elizabeth (Indirectly Caused) *Beatrice (Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Save-Lots Bandit 1 *Linda *Drew (Determinant) *Gary (Determinant) *Duck (Indirectly Caused, Alive; Out of Mercy; Determinant) *Charles (Indirectly Caused) *Fivel (Out of Mercy, Zombified) *Jeff (Zombified) *Logan (Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified, Determinant) *Brie (Indirectly Caused, Alive; Zombified) *Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Stranger *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, Determinant) *At least seven unnamed Save-Lots Bandits (5 Direct, 2 Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Groups